Anak Polos Mending Diam Saja
by Syifa-chan
Summary: Berawal dari rasa penasaran Kagura tentang ending sebuah Film. Shinpachi dan Gintoki tidak mau memberitahu adegan terakhir itu karena mereka sendiri yang menutupi mata kagura saat menontonnya. demi kebaikannya katanya. Tidak menerima, Kagura mencari informasinya sendiri. Hingga bertemu dengan orang yang paling dibencinya. OKIKAGU. Oneshoot


" Kamu nonton apa, Kagura-Chan?" Tanya kecamata berpemuda, Shinpachi.

" Kau tidak tahu film apa ini, Megane?" lah malah dia nanya balik.

" ya makanya aku nanya sama kamu, Kagura-Chan" Shinpachi sweatdrop.

" Hadeh, Pattsuan. Masa kamu nggk tahu ini film apa, hah?" bujang lapuk bersurai perak ikut nimbrung dengan wajah datarnya. "Filmnya terkenal tahu di seluruh Edo"

Shinpachi sudah hilang kesabarannya, "KALAU AKU TAHU, AKU NGGAK BAKAL NANYA KONOYARO! EMANGNYA GIN-SAN TAHU FILM APA INI HAH?!"

"oi, berisik megane! Lagi seru serunya aru! Ini Cuma film kartun aru."

" kok pemeran kartunnya orang dewasa kagura-chan?"

" aku Cuma focus ke boneka salju tongos itu aru! Dia bodoh aru, boneka musim salju itu ingin merasakan musim panas aru! Dia bakal meleleh saat merasakan musim panas aru!" sudah kuduga kagura hanya memperhatikan karakter sampingan itu.

"heroine semberono yang jadi pemeran utamanya itu, bener- bener bodoh, kayak kamu kagura," Gintoki ikut nonton di sebelah kiri kagura. " jika dia muntah, dia bener- bener seperti dirimu"

"Urusai, Kuso Tenpa!"

 _Yare yare, aku nanya judulnya aja pelit amat si_ batin Shinpachi yang sudah duduk di sebelah kanan kagura.

.

.

 _[Whoa! Aku bisa mencium-mu]_

Eh, nani? Katanya film anak-anak?!

 _[err, aku suka, aku memang suka. Tapi bolehkah aku, em maksudk-] –heroine mencium pipinya-_

 _[kita bisa berciuman]_

EH NANI THE HELL! FILM ANAK ANAK ADA CIUMANNYA!? Teriak Shinpachi dan Gintoki dalam hati. _Gawat, disini masih ada anak polos yang tak boleh di racuni sama film beginian._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, sebelum adegan itu terjadi kedua pria itu langsung menutupi mata kagura dengan keras. Kagura memberontak, tidak mau melewatkan sedetik film itu. Namun terlambat, dia bisa melihat saat sudah dibagian Kredit.

"KUSSO!"

Dan kontrakan Otose yang utangnya nunggak itu hancur seketika.

.

.

.

 **Gadis Polos Mending Diam Aja**

 **Disclaimer: Gintama hanya milik Sorachi-sensei.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

 _Sialan aru, film itu sudah selesai saat mereka menutup mataku aru, padahal aku ingin liat akhirnya aru ne._ batin Kagura. Kini mereka bertiga berada di tempat Otae, kakak megane. Karena 'markas' mereka hancur akibat kekuatan Yatonya muncul saat itu. Yaelah lebay amat lu, Kagura.

" jadi kagura-chan, kenapa kamu merusak markas Yorozuya? Kasian tu Gin-san diomelin terus sama Otose" Tanya Otae san lembut.

"Anego, kalau bukan karena mereka berdua, aku nggk bakal seperti ini aru! Mereka menghalangi filmnya aru! Padahal mereka kan Cuma saling cium pipi aru!"

" kau tetap tidak boleh liat walaupun cium di pipi, kagura-Chan. Kami tidak mau kamu diracuni sama film sialan itu. Kalau kam tidak polos lagi, mau taruh dimana muka kami saat bertemu dengan Umibozu-san?" kata Shinpachi.

" Patsuan benar, Kagura. Lagian daya tarikmu ini nol. Dengan mempertahankan sifat polosmu itu kau bisa jadi heroin yang lebih pantas" tambah Gintoki ngasal.

"Aku tidak peduli aru! Dan apa apaan bawa papi botak ku aru! Umurku 14 aru! Aku liat filmnya R-13 dan aku sudah memenuhi standar aru!"

"sepertinya mereka benar Kagura Chan, kamu masih harus belajar lagi, walau umurmu 14 tahun, tetap saja tidak semua informasi kamu telan bulat-bulat. Semakin dewasanya dirimu, kau harus pinter menyaringnya, kagura Chan" kata Otae menyetujui pendapat 2 pria di hadapannya.

"baiklah, Anego" kagura tertunduk lesu. Otaknya masih penasaran tentang scene yang dihalngi oleh 2 rekan yorozuyanya itu. " aku mau menghirup udara segar aru. Ayo Sadaharu!"

Kagura membuka paying ungunya dan berjalan keluar bersama Inugami besarnya, Sadaharu. 3 orang yang masih di teras hanya menatap punggung gadis itu diam.

"Kami tahu kamu kecewa Kagura-chan, tapi kami nggak mau kamu kehilangan kepolosanmu. Maafkan keegoisan kami ini"

"Oi, Shinpachi-kun, tenanglah, KAgura bisa jaga diri kok" kata Gintoki sambil menepuk pundak megane berpemuda itu.

"Aku yakin Kagura bisa menemukan jawaban itu sendiri, Shin-chan" kata Otae sambil pergi menuju lemari pakaian. Shinpachi menatap kakaknya heran.

"Are, ada Kondo san disini.."

BHOOOOMMMMM!

Dan akhirnya kediaman Otae dan Shinpachi hangus seketika. Bersamaan dengan gosongnya Gorila disini.

.

.

.

" Huh! Bagaimanapun juga mereka salah aru!" gumam Kagura sambil menendang kerikil di depannya, seperti biasa dia dan Sadaharu pergi ke bangku taman biasa mereka nongkrong, tak lupa selembar sukonbu di mulut Kagura.

" aku sudah 14 aru! Tapi mereka tetap saja menghalangiku aru! Emangnya aku anak kecil yang selalu ngedot? Aku bisa sendiri aru! Nggak perlu bantuan kalian aru!"

" Oi! China Manja! Minggir dari tempat ku!" nah nah, belum masalah scene selesai, muncul lagi si Sadist. Rasanya Kagura ingin menggali lubang untuk kuburannya nanti. Eh disini mereka di kremasi ya?

" Oi Sadist! Tempat ini sudah dibooking aru! Kau pindah aja aru!"

"Lu yang harusnya pindah, China Musume. Beraninya merintah Polisi!"

" untuk apa aku menuruti penguras pajak sepertimu, baka Chihuahua!"

"Teme! Aku lelah jadi jangan memancing amarahku, BAKA ONNA!"

" Aku juga nggak mau berkelahi denganmu jadi maaf aja aru! Kau lanjut patroli aja sana!"

" Aku libur tahu! Nggak liat aku pakai hakama gini? Oh, aku lupa matamu itu mulai minus ya China? Sayangnya, kamu nggk bisa liat wajah tampanku lagi."

Kagura mual, " Teme, siapa juga yang bilang kau tampan hah?! Dan aku tidak minus aru! Tapi lebih baik minus dibanding melihat wajah busukmu itu aru!"

Tch

"Oi Sadist! Sudah kubilang cari tempat lain sana!" kagura makin ngamuk karena Sougo malah duduk disampingnya, dengan wajah malas andalannya.

"kan udah kubilang, China musume. Aku lelah dan aku ingin istirahat."

Lalu suasana hening seketika. 5 menit berlalu….

" Teme! Aku muak aru! Hari ini sial aru! Tambah sial kalau kau masih disini aru!"

"bukankah kamu orangnya sial terus, China?"

"Urusai, Baka sadist! Sejak kapan aku ngajak ngomong sama kamu aru?!"

"baru saja, Baka Onna"

"Cih" Kagura memalingkan mukanya. Sougo menghela napas. "Sepertinya kau memendam sesuatu, China. Seberapa parahnya?"

"Masih nanya lagi!" kagura mengepalkan tangannya. " MASALAHKU INI LEBIH BESAR DARI YANG KAU KIRA ARU! PENASARANKU DITAHAN SAMA MEREKA ARU! EMANGNYA DIRIKU SEBERAPA KECIL HINGGA MEREKA OVERPROTECTIF ARU NE!" Sougo menutup telinganya .

"He? Ternyata mereka peduli juga ya? Kukira kau ini anak terlantar. Bersyukurlah kalau begitu"

" Oi, Sadist! Aku ingin bertanya padamu aru. Aku terpaksa karena mereka tidak mau menjawabnya aru ne"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, China. kalau cara membunuh mereka maaf saja ya! Aku juga belum bisa membunuh Hijikata maniak makanan anjing itu."

"untuk apa jugga aku balas dendam ha?! Aku nanya film aru!"

" Ha, film?"

" itu yang ada boneka salju tongos itu aru! Yang pemeran utamanya bisa ngeluarin es batu aru!"

" Ya aku tahu itu, emangnya kenapa dengan si Baka Oraf itu? Meleleh kah?"

" Bukan itu yang mau kutanya aru! Cerita akhirnya aru!"

"Tentu saja mereka happy ending, China! tapi aku kasian dengan Pangeran nya"

"Itu deritanya sendiri aru! tapi bukan yang itu aru! yang bagian yang heroine ngasih ganti kereta rusanya aru!"

" tentu saja si rusa bahagia! Ah masalah sepele aja kau anggap besar, baka onna."

"BUKAN ITU BAKA! Yang setelah Kuli es situ ngangkat heroinnya aru! yang dia bilang 'I can kiss you' aru! mereka hanya cium di pipi aru! tapi kenapa gin-chan dan megane menutup mataku aru?! mereka hanya saling cium pipi aru! emangnya cium apa lagi aru?" kagura ngos ngos san. Hadeh.. percuma kayaknya kamu nanya ke bang Sougo, Kagura.

"He?" Sougo sempat berpikir.. lalu tersenyum jahil. " sebegitukah kau penasaran China? sudahlah, anak polos lebih baik diam."

"Baka! Semua bilang aku begitu! Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu aru! jawab dengan jujur atau kutembak kau aru!" Kagura kehilangan kesabaran.

" Oi, tenang dulu China. kalau kau bertindak gegabah begini, nggak bakal dapat jawabannya lo!"

KAgura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar hingga mengenai wajah Sougo. " hah.. jadi jawabannya apa, Sadist?"

"kasih tahu nggak ya? Aku takut kau menyesal China," Sougo mendekatkan diri ke Kagura. " aku akan beri tahu tapi setelah itu, kau harus bertindak seperti Boneka salju yang senang karena bisa merasakan musim panas"

" Tentu saja aru! aku akan bahagia aru!"

 _Dasar gadis polos_ batin Sougo. Lalu kedua tangannya memegang pipi KAgura.

"Oi, ngapain kamu, Sadist!?"

" Tentu saja memberitahumu tentang itu. Kalau tidak begini yng lain bisa dengar, baka Onna"

"baiklah, asalkan kau kasih tahu jawabannya aru" _sial, ni anak kelewat polos atau apaaan si?_ batin Sougo.

"jadi, di dunia ini cium itu tidak hanya di kening maupun di pipi, China"

"Ha?!" kagura menjauh dari Sougo. " Cuma itu sa-"

Kagura berhenti setelah tangannya ditarik oleh sougo. Lalu

Cup

Sougo mencium Kagura, tepat di bibir. Kagura kaget, berusaha menjauh tapi sepertinya nafsu Sougo makin kuat, tidak mau lepas dari bibir kagura. Tangannya menjaga tengkuk kagura agar tetap disisinya. Dilumatnya habis habisan bibir kecil gadis china 14 tahun itu.

"Hmmph"

Tak sampai di situ, lidahnya menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Kagura. membiarkan Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu.

Kagura tak menyangka, rasa penasarannya yang membuatnya malah merasakan sensasi itu. Dia tak menyangka, padahal Cuma film kartun doang membuat kepolosan dia menghilang begitu saja.

Itu karena si Sadist yang menciuminya saat ini.

Adeganitu hanya 3 menit, lama sekali sehingga mereka kehabisan napas. Sougo yang sudah sadar melihat Kagura yang matanya mulai berair. Imut sekali "Oi, kamu kenapa, China?"

BUAGHHH!

"Sadist no baka! Kau mencurinya aru! kau harus tanggung jawab aru!" kagura menonjok Sougo.

" Ittai.. lagian kau bertanya, ya aku menjawabnya." Jawabnya enteng.

"TAPI NGGK HARUS DIPRAKTEKKAN JUGA ARU! KAU HANYA MENJAWABNYA AKU SENANG ARU!"

" hei, wajahmu berlawanan dengan kata katamu, kau senang kan China Musume? pasti kamu akan bilang dalam hati 'yeay.. aku di cium sama polisi ganteng! Di bibir lagi'" Sougo menunjuk wajah Kagura yang semerah tomat.

" itu menurutmu, aru!" lalu Kagura menangis terisak, " gara gara kau, kepolosanku hilang aru, aku tidak bisa menikah aru. aku bukan heroine yang pantas dimata mereka lagi aru.."

" Cuma itu yang kau khawatirkan?" Sougo Sweatdrop. "Dengar China. Heroin yang sebenarnya di cerita cerita lain bibirnya tidak suci lho! Mungkin kau yang terakhir saat ini"

Niatnya menghibur, tapi bagi Kagura itu penghinaan, " baka! Tapi daya tarikku nol aru! kepolosannku itu daya tarik utamaku sekarang dan kau merampasnya! Tanggung jawab Aru!"

Sougoo masih menatap Kagura datar. "kau ini bodoh ya, cirri khas heroinemu bukan itu tahu!"

Ha?

"Apa lagi selain muntah overload mu itu!"

Kagura kehilangan kesabarannya lagi. Dia ingin menonjok lagi, namun tangannya berhasil di tahan oleh Sougo. "jika tak ada yang menikahimu nanti, aku yang akan mengambilmu"

Ha? Kagura cengo. Tapi Sougo sudah menjauh pergi.

" OI china! aku belum selesai lo! Sebenernya ciuman itu nggak Cuma di bibir juga lo! Bagaimana nanti kita ketemuan di hotel? Aku akan memberitahumu jika masih penasaran!"

"DASAR SADIS MESUM KONOYAROO!"

 **Fin?**

 **Hai hai hai! Kembali lagi dengan author Syfa-chan disini! Setelah lama hiatus dari FFn, dan akhirnya gue bisa menulis lagi tapi di fandom Gintama! Pertama kali liat pairing ini rasanya emeshh banget pengen tak nikahin! Abis nya unyu eh.. (unyu apanya).**

 **Yah sekian basa basi singkat ini. Ada omakenya loh!**

 **OMAKE**

"Kagura, hari ini kau happy banget. Sudah dapat jawabannya ya?" Tanya Gintoki saat Kagura kembali di markas Yorozuya.

" tentu saja aru! Dia itu baik banget aru! tidak seperti kalian aru! nanti malam kami ketemuan lagi aru!" entah wajahnya sekarang berseri seri, seperti boneka salju yang bahagia merasakan musim panas di film itu. " dia akan mengajariku lagi aru!"

"Kagura… siapa dia?" Tanya Gintoki. Auranya mulai gelap.

"Huh, Tentu saja si Sadist aru!"

"Megane 13, ayo kita habisi souchiro-kun itu" Gintoki pergi membawa pedang kayunya.

"Sougo, gin san. Baik Tenpa 13" Shinpachi mempersiapkan katananya.

" Woii kalian ngapain aru! woooiii!" panggil kagura.

 _Itulah mengapa kami menahanmu, Kagura. tapi sudah terlambat._

 ** _Fin._** **Mind to Review?**


End file.
